


Tutoring Troubles

by geeraymes



Series: Dangan Ronpa High School Adventures [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, F/M, Mutual Pining, alternate universe- no despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeraymes/pseuds/geeraymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujisaki said to Mondo that he should meet a friend.<br/>Fujisaki said to Kirigiri that Mondo was failing his class.</p>
<p>Fujisaki is a liar and a match maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Tanner! ♥ ♥ ♥

               “ You gotta be kiddin’ me. ” 

 

               Mondo Oowada crinkles his nose as he sees in the classroom none other than Kyouko Kirigiri herself.  When Chihiro said that they wanted him to meet a new friend,  he didn’t expect to see the cop that busts him more than Ishimaru.  He groans at the sight of her and pulls a chair out,  straddling the back rest.  He frowns up at her.

 

               She frowns right back.  Honestly,  she’d have nothing to do with the criminal that is an Oowada if she had the choice,  but Fujisaki is ridiculously convincing when it comes to helping people for the greater good.  She pushes herself off of the table ledge she was leaning against,  and strides her way over towards him.  She tucks her braid behind her ear.

 

               “ Nobody likes this,  Oowada-kun.  Let me just teach the lesson to you,  then you may be on your way. ” 

 

               He glares up at her.  She thinks that she’s so high and mighty,  that she’s a gift to the fucking planet.  Well,  he knows better.  Only gift she’s got to offer is her pretty face,  and he smirks at the thought.  Kirigiri notices the shift in attitude,  how his thoughts must have gone from one avenue to the other,  and she frowns. 

 

               “ Alright,  now listen here.  I know you can’t stand me,  but frankly,  I don’t care.  I’m going to teach this lesson in a way that will help you pass your class,  and then I’m going to leave. ”

 

               “ Not failin’ any classes. ”

 

               Kirigiri looks at him curiously.  She furrows her brow,  trying to solve the apparent riddle that he must have just presented to her.  Why would Chihiro send her to Oowada if he wasn’t failing?  What purpose would that hold?  She looks to him for an answer,  lavender eyes locked on him.

 

               His similar eyes watch right back,  and he chuckles.  Oh man,  she thought he was an idiot?  Oowada gives a devilish smirk,  flashing a canine,  and he quirks a brow.

 

               “ Y’can’t go t’ this school without good grades.  I’m a bad kid,  but that doesn’t mean my grades are. ”

 

               She’s processing.  Kirigiri recounts the strict grading policy of Hope’s Peak Academy,  those enforced by her father.  She nods slowly,  still thinking,  then speaks.

 

               “ Then why did Fujisaki-san tell me that you were failing? ”

 

               Oowada shrugs.  “ Fuck if I know.  Yer the detective,  not me. ”

 

               A valid point.  Kirigiri sighs and sits down back against the edge of the table again.  He’s irritating her.  Not that anything he’s saying is wildly offensive,  just that his presence.  The way he sits,  that terrible grin.  It’s distracting.  It’s annoying.  She gives another huff,  and then a realization slowly blossoms upon her face.  As a direct response to her reaction to his non-verbal behavior,  she considers that she may have found a reason as to why the cunning Fujisaki Chihiro would want them alone together.  She sets her jaw.

 

               He notices.  Oowada looks her up and down,  and he raises a brow.

 

               “ What’d ya come up with,  Sherlock? ”

 

               “ Do not.  Call me that. ” 

 

               Oowada shrugs.  She’s cute when she’s mad.  Even if he shouldn’t think so,  since she’s practically his parole officer,  he won’t deny it.  He lolls his head to the side,  still grinning at her.  It seems to make her more irritated,  and he licks his lips.  When she crosses one leg over the other,  Oowada’s got a pretty good idea as to what she’s deduced.

 

               “ You think I’m hot. ”

 

               She scoffs.  Not that he’s entirely incorrect,  but that he has the nerve to call her out on it.  Kirigiri stands up,  smooths down her tight pencil skirt.  He’s watching her,  she hates when people watch her.  Her face feels hot, and she takes a slow breath.

 

               “ You find me attractive as well,  Oowada-kun. ”

 

               Oowada looks at her with sudden shock and offense.  It seems both of them are surprised that the other is so open to accusations,  but Oowada’s always been far more of an open book when dealing with expressing emotions.  But he grins,  and stands up to point at her.

 

               “ So you do! ”

 

               Kirigiri looks up at him,  thick lashes covering her eyes for a moment until she drags her eyes to meet his.  He’s taller than her,  by a lot.  She gives a faint smile,  however.

 

               “ Just because I find you physically attractive,  does not mean I find you wholly attractive. ”

 

               He processes that,  and frowns.  What a way to knock a guy’s ego down,  he thinks. Oowada thinks for a moment,  about some way he can save himself from looking like an idiot (That just so happens to have good grades).  He grins,  and looks to her.

 

               “ Can I take you to dinner to give ya a wholler idea of me? ”

 

               She thinks about how wholler isn’t a word.  Kirigiri smiles,  giving a wider smile.  He thinks she looks like an angel.  Beautiful,  devastatingly so.  And dangerous.  Her words are as delicate as the frost that stretches across a window,  but are by no means fragile.

  
               “ I don’t see why not,  Oowada-kun. ”


End file.
